edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's In Peach Creek?
Chapter 1. Weird New Girl It was a normal day at our beloved Peach Creek Highschool , the Edd's were trying to scam someone in the hallways , Kevin and Nazz were hanging out , the Kanker sisters were watching over their "boyfriends" , Johnny and Plank were... doing whatever weird things they did, Jimmy and Sarah were wondering around the schoolgrounds , Rolf was trying bvery hard to keep Victor off the schoolgrounds while he yelled "I am the son of a Shepherd!". What was a little off ? The fact that they were told about a new student which was , in fact , arriving to school on this prescise day. The thing is , nobody had seen her yet except for the Kanker sisters , which threw her inside a random opened locker. - "Huh? Hey, get out of my locker you dork!"- yelled Kevin as soon as he opened his locker , only to find the girl inside. -"I-I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"- Answered the girl , who was sitting inside the locker. She had bruises on her arms , proving how the sisters were forced her inside said locker. She stood up as she dusted herself off , just at point where she was about to run off. -"Kevin , take it easy! I think she's the new girl."- Said Nazz as she offered the girl her hand while giving her a sweet , patient smile. -"I'm Nazz , and this is Kevin."- - "I'm ... Uma."- Said the girl as she took Nazz's hand , shaking it very shyly. -"Whoa , nice bandana dude. It looks rad!"- Bursted Kevin , pointing out the bandana that covered her mouth. -"Th-Thank you..."- It took awhile for them to become friends , though Uma was very shy all the time. She thought Nazz was very nice , and Kevin wasn't so bad after all. After some minutes of socializing , the bell for the first class rang as everybody stepped for class. Uma was lost since Nazz and Kevin had to go to their class, she was drifting through the crowded hallways, since she was pretty small she could fit almost anywhere. It just took her awhile to notice everyone was gone ans she was still sitting in the middle of the way with her hands on her head. -"Oh , are you lost?"- Asked a male voice. Uma opened her eyes , only being able to see a pair of red socks infront of her. She then raised her view , as she saw a teen with a beanie on his head , and purple shorts standing there. -"You seem a little startled , here , let me be of service"- Said Double D , extending his hand towards her as he helped her get up. -"My name is Eddward , but most fellows call me Double D. And you are...?"- -"I-I'm Uma...And i'm ...new here."- She answered shyly , not noticing that they were still holding hands. -"Well Uma , welcome to Peach Creek Highschool! Maybe we will get to speak some other time , I have to go to class."- -"O-of course , i-i'm sorry i made you stop just because of my umm... awkwardness."- The still-holding hands were separated by a short , blue-haired teen who was wearing a yellow t-shirt and light blue jeans , which took Eddward away by his orange shirt. -"Let's go Sockhead! Were late!"- Yelled Eddy , impatiently. -"Double D has a girlfriend! Hehehe!"- Sang another male , this one was very tall and had yellow skin, an unibrow , a green jacket with a red and white striped shirt and jeans similar to the smaller one. -"Girlfriend?! Are you insane?!"- Shouted Eddward , who was slightly blushing. -"Let's go Sockhead!"- Repeated Eddy , this time they bursted off to the classroom. Uma eventually found her classroom , room 30. -Time Skip : Lunchtime- Uma sat with her plate at the table where Kevin , Nazz and Rolf were at. They greeted her with a warm smile, and so did she, though it was almost impossible to tell so due to the bandana which was still covering her mouth. She soon saw the Edd's sitting at the table next to theirs , and of course , Kevin was starting to throw food at them. Not to mention how he was still calling them "Dorks" even in highschool. Uma was a little shamed , as she tried to keep her view away from the Edd's , but it was over as soon as Kevin threw a fork stuck to an apple. The fork got off the apple and stabbed Ed's arm. Kevin stopped throwing as he noticed what had happened. It was very soon when everyone in the lunchroom was pointing and laughing. -"What's wrong with you?! You could have seriously hurt somebody like that!"- She was heard all over the room. -"Whoa , easy there Uma. I'm just messin' with the dorks."- Said Kevin , completely relaxed. Uma stood up , her shyness was suddenly washed away as she ran over to the boys. -"Are you guys ok? Do you need something?"- She asked. -"Yeah , I need a jawbreaker!"- Said Eddy ,sarcastically. -"Eddy , it hurts!"- Whimpered Ed. -"I don't care! I'm leavin'! I'm sick of this fleebrain making fun of us!"- Answered Eddy , smacking the table as he stood and walked away. His head was red , it seemed able to be about to burn. -"Hang on, big guy."- Said Uma , Looking directly at Ed as she took some bandages out of her bag. ¿What will happen to Ed? ¿Where is Eddy going? Find out in the next chapter!~ Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Characters